The television and other electronic video displays have revolutionized the way that people receive information and entertainment. Initially, televisions were bulky and came in one or two design options. Increasingly, however, consumers have been given a wider array of design choices. New technologies, such as high definition, rear screen projection, projectors, liquid crystal displays and plasma have all increased the number of options available to consumers both in the appearance and the quality of the displays.
Televisions and other electronic devices are often placed in public areas. There are generally placed in these areas in order to either provide entertainment while waiting or to allow multiple people to share a single television. The spread of technology means that these televisions can be hung relatively easily, leading more places to consider placing televisions in public areas. Schools, for example, can easily mount televisions in classrooms. This can provide multiple benefits. For example, school assemblies, video announcements and other school wide broadcasts can be shown in each classroom. Additionally, teachers can use the televisions as visual aids or to show computer monitors or otherwise display information to the entire classroom.
However, televisions in public areas suffer a number of drawbacks. One of the largest is the possibility of damage to the television. Because the television is accessible, it is rather easy for someone to damage or vandalize the television, either on purpose or on accident. For example, the television can be exposed to incidental damage or to vandalism if someone is not around to watch.
In addition, the televisions may be vulnerable to theft. Because the television is left in a public area if a thief sees an opportunity he or she may attempt to steal the television. If the television is mounted, it may suffer damage in the process whether or not the theft is successful. In such cases, the damage may extend to components other than the television including the electronic connections, the mounting hardware, the area where the television is mounted or other damage. Thus, placing the television in a public area may require a greater investment than originally anticipated.
Enclosures for televisions are available. However, these enclosures suffer from a number of drawbacks. In particular, they tend to be very thick. This increases the weight and ruins the sleek look of many televisions, ruining the aesthetic advantages of modern television technology. Additionally, the enclosures may only protect the mounting of the television to the wall in order to prevent theft. Therefore, they do nothing to protect the screen of the television.
Some enclosures include a screen protector. However, this also suffers a number of drawbacks. In particular, the screen protector can distort the optics of the television, making the picture difficult to see. Further, if the area around the television includes bright lights the screen protector may produce a glare which also can make the picture difficult to see. Finally, the full enclosure can make the sound difficult to understand.
If the enclosure is sealed, then it makes vandalism and/or theft difficult. However, this also makes air flow around the television difficult. This can lead to a large amount of heating within the enclosure. This heat can damage the television. Therefore, the enclosure may produce more damage than it prevents.
Further, these enclosures are often made of a single piece of material or pieces welded to one another. Such an approach means that the enclosure must be shipped as a whole unit. Additionally, it makes custom shapes or sizes difficult to construct, because the manufacturing process needs to be modified in order to accommodate changes.
Enclosures for protecting other items suffer similar drawbacks. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a protector of electronic devices which is visually pleasing to the user. In addition, there is a need in the art for the protector to be light weight. Further, there is a need in the art for the protector to protect the electrical connections of the television. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a protector which allows the electronic device to be easily seen and/or heard while in use.